<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Трон by InkySan</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26069104">Трон</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/InkySan/pseuds/InkySan'>InkySan</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Bendy and the Ink Machine</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Angst, Gen, Pre-Canon</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>Русский</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-08-27</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-08-27</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 12:27:07</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,858</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26069104</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/InkySan/pseuds/InkySan</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>— Сильнейший — тот, кому нечего терять, — тихо пробормотал Бенди, прикрывая глаза. — Мне вот уже нечего. А собственно, надо ли оно мне, то, что можно терять?</p>
            </div></td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Трон</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Работа от 13 июня 2017 года</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Свечи. Они были почти на каждом шагу. В этой комнате уже много лет не было света, поэтому его заменили огнями, что витают над кусками воска. Но как бы ни хотелось больше света, отгоняющего тьму, всё равно эти две стихии постоянно находились в хрупком равновесии, называемом полутьмой. По стенам тянулись ввысь пентаграммы, выведенные аккуратной рукой, слегка растекшиеся, что придавало им больше мрачности и визуальной силы. С потолка, в одном из углов, медленно капали чернила, нарушая общую тишину, или же издавала треск свеча, следом умолкая. Помимо всего этого в комнате стояло несколько ящиков, по виду очень уж напоминающих гробы.</p><p>В углу, куда не доставал цепкими лапами свет, сидел, сжавшись в клубок, чернильный демон. Он упёрся лбом в стену и обнимал себя, прижав колени к груди, по короткой белой шёрстке на его мордочке иногда капала на пол чёрная жидкость — чернила, служившие мультяшкам слезами. Демон ещё раз всхлипнул и обвил себя потуже собственным длинным хвостом, слыша приближающиеся шаги. Совсем тихие, невесомые. Вскоре они остановились на расстоянии от Бэнди и прозвучал тихий мужской голос:</p><p>— Мой Лорд, не нужно ли вам чего?</p><p>Он вздрогнул и сжался сильнее, помимо отчаяния начиная испытывать гнев. Он стиснул зубы, скрипнув клыками друг о друга, и слегка повернул голову к источнику звука, со всей ненавистью смотря на него. Сэмми Лоуренс, ранее бывший человеком, сейчас стоял перед ним на одном колене, склонив голову вниз. Тело его состояло из чернил, что имитировали человеческое тело, а лицо было закрыто старой и потрёпанной маской картонного Бэнди, скрывая то, чего не должен был видеть никто. После всего, что произошло, что происходит сейчас, он продолжает верно служить своему Лорду, совершенно не обращая внимания на то, что тот искренне его ненавидел.</p><p>— Уходи, — только и шепнул угрожающе Бэнди, отворачиваясь обратно к стене.</p><p>— Как прикажете, мой Лорд. Если я Вам понадоблюсь, Вы можете позвать меня в любой момент, — Сэмми осторожно встал на ноги и задом попятился к двери из комнаты, держа голову в наклонённом положении и выражая своё почтение.</p><p>Бэнди ничего не ответил. Этот человек помогал Джоуи, поддерживал его безумные идеи, он даже лично хотел помочь Джоуи убить Бориса, из-за этих двоих он и мёртв, из-за них Бэнди потерял самого своего близкого человека. Его ярости не было предела, и в порыве он нагнал Джоуи и ударил его ножом, а потом голова совсем отключилась и очнулся Бэнди уже в другой части студии, под опекой Сэмми. Он не знал, смог ли убить Джоуи, он не видел его тела, но очень хотел верить, что создателя больше нет в живых. Было желание покончить с Сэмми, но он был уже ходячей чернильницей, поэтому убить его было сложно, да и его каждый раз спасали пентаграммы, с помощью которых этот сатанист убегал от своего Господина.</p><p>Рядом нет вообще никого. Никого, кто мог бы поддержать или подсказать, как дальше быть. Очень горько было думать о смерти Бориса, невыносимо, грудь начинало сдавливать рыданиями, но нужно держаться, нужно как-то всё исправить. Где Алиса? Куда она пропала? Бэнди никогда не ладил с ней, но это не мешало ему волноваться за неё. Всё-таки, она часть их семьи, как-никак. Или она бросила их? Ушла? Или нет? Мысли стали путаться, Бэнди встряхнул головой и схватил себя руками за рога, крепко зажмуриваясь. Генри. Генри, Генри. Он ведь тоже их бросил, он оставил их, словно чувствовал, что в студии будут твориться плохие дела. Если бы Генри не уехал, ничего бы не случилось. Да, точно. Точно.</p><p>На мордашке стала расплываться широкая улыбка, его коронная, из уст донеслось негромкое хихиканье, а затем Бэнди медленно повернул голову к свету, по ней стали течь чернила, создавая на короткой белой шерстке кривые линии. В разуме сейчас стоял один сплошной гул, смешение мыслей, отчаяния, страха, ненависти и жажды мести. В этот момент Бэнди поклялся себе, что обязательно убьёт Генри, если тот сунет сюда свой нос, а если не сунет, то он сам его найдёт, когда наберётся достаточно силы. И в этом ему поможет Сэмми. Точно.</p><p>— Ты совершил ошибку, Генри, когда уехал отсюда. Ты совершил ошибку, Джоуи, когда убил Бориса. Даже ты, Сэмми, совершаешь ошибки, каждый день, каждый час, — тон его срывался то на фальцет, то опускался почти до баса, и сопровождало это всё громкое безумное хихиканье. — Вы все заплатите. Я заставлю вас всех страдать. Вы будете молить меня о пощаде, задыхаясь в собственной же крови. Ты зовёшь меня своим Лордом, Сэмми? Что ж, хорошо, я стану твоим Лордом, я стану Лордом этого места. Ты ещё пожалеешь о том, что однажды вы с Джоуи призвали нас в этот ваш бренный отвратный мир.</p><p>Хихиканье опустилось до басистых смешков, а глаза Бэнди закрывали растекшиеся чернила, и громко рассмеявшись, он не заметил, как одновременно с этим из его глаз скатились две чёрные слезы.</p><p>— Начнём же! — резко взмахнул он руками в стороны, улыбаясь страшной зубастой улыбкой. — Нам многое нужно сделать, если мы хотим стать сильнее!</p><p>***</p><p>Сэмми одиноко бродил по коридорам анимационной студии, в сопровождении двух искателей, существ из чернил, которые только и знали, что прислуживать Сэмми и Бэнди. Большего предназначения у них не было. Сэмми остановился напротив плаката с изображением танцующего демона и несколько секунд смотрел на него, потом осторожно поднял свою руку и приложил её к руке в перчатке на картинке, но тут же убрал, услышав раскатистый смех и такой знакомый голос.</p><p>— Лорд? — негромко произнёс он, делая шаг вперёд.</p><p>Искатели около него придвинулись друг к другу поближе, порыкивая, а потом замерли, так же прислушиваясь к наставшей тишине. На мгновение Сэмми показалось, что раздались шаги, но то оказался лишь плод воображения. Он пожал плечами и развернулся, но тут же столкнулся нос к носу с кем-то, и посмотрел немного вниз, видя наполненные уверенностью и мраком глаза. Глаза его Лорда. Лоуренс сперва его не узнал в человеческой форме: эта белая кожа, чёрные волосы, закруглённые рога, растянутые в лёгкой усмешке губы, так, что едва видны кончики острых клычков.</p><p>— Вы всё-таки решились перейти во вторую форму, мой Лорд? — с улыбкой промолвил Сэмми, сцепив свои руки в замок. — Вот видите, а вы всё не хотели. Вам очень идёт, Бэнди. Тебе очень идёт. Как пророк, имею право говорить на «ты».</p><p>Лицо того омрачилось, на лбу залегла морщинка, а на взор опустилась тучка, уголки губ опустились, а сам Бэнди приподнял голову, презрительно глянув на своего подчинённого.</p><p>— Все вы, люди, лжецы. Чего только не сделаете, лишь бы достигнуть намеченной цели. Ох, лжецы, — на доли мгновения улыбка снова засияла на этом белом лице, но тут же угасла. — Я не за этим к тебе пришёл. Я хочу, чтобы ты дал мне силы. Я хочу найти Генри и отомстить ему, за то, что оставил нас, предал. Он такой же предатель, как и Джоуи. Оба лжецы. Создатели лгали нам, нагло лгали прямо в лицо. И они должны заплатить за это, понимаешь? Говори, что мне нужно сделать, чтобы стать полноценным демоном и получить эту возможность увеличиваться в размерах, или как там?</p><p>— Мой Лорд, я вам ни разу не солгал, — Сэмми умолк под тяжёлым взглядом и отвёл свой в сторону. — Хорошо, когда-то и я лгал, но то была ложь во благо, — раздался угрожающий тихий рык, от которого он даже сделал шажок назад. — Давай к делу, в общем, ладно? Я искренне рад, что ты пожелал совершить этот обряд, но он требует времени, он требует многих материалов, которых сейчас у меня нет, и мне нужно их собирать...</p><p>— Сделай это как можно быстрее, — перебил его Бэнди, делая резкий разворот в сторону и степенно шагая куда-то вглубь тёмных коридоров.</p><p>Сэмми умолк, провожая глазами невысокую фигурку, размахивающую хвостом из стороны в сторону. Он не договорил, а ведь остальная часть информации была важна. Но ладно, если Бэнди пожелал совершить обряд как можно скорее, значит, нужно начинать собирать необходимые атрибуты.</p><p>— Да, мой Лорд, всё, как вы пожелаете, — прошептал вслед ему Сэмми, вновь делая низкий поклон и легко улыбаясь.</p><p>***</p><p>Сколько уже прошло дней? Или недель? А прошло ли сколько-нибудь времени вообще? Бэнди шагал по коридору, с единственной мигающей лампочкой наверху, он был в родной форме и шёл, опустив голову и руки вниз, иногда его заносило в стороны, но он старался держаться и никуда не врезаться. Как бы ему ни хотелось, а всё равно не удавалось приглушить ту боль, что была глубоко-глубоко в душе. Никакая надменность, сила, или презрение не вернут ему Бориса. Поэтому стоит ли вообще затевать весь этот обряд? Будет ли он иметь смысл?</p><p>— Будет, — заключил в итоге он, останавливаясь и чуть поднимая голову вверх. — Будет. Ещё какой. Если мне не суждено его вернуть, то я хотя бы отомщу за него. И за нас всех.</p><p>Губы его растянулись в неуверенной улыбке, а затем Бэнди стал покрываться чернилами, принимая человеческую форму. Спустя пару секунд он уже стоял, с широкой ухмылкой на лице, широкими шагами твёрдо идя в сторону одной из комнат. Она была небольшой, собственно, как и большинство комнат в этой студии, но здесь хотя бы было побольше света. По углам, словно Церберы, охраняющие вход в Тартар, разлеглись искатели, посапывая и похрапывая, около стены стояло высокое деревянное кресло, по форме напоминающее трон, а перед ним, на полу, нарисовалась пентаграмма со свечами по кончикам звезды.</p><p>— Это ещё откуда? — уставшим тоном вопросил Бэнди, осматривая деревянное чудо. — Сэмми!</p><p>Долго звать не пришлось. Тот появился практически из ниоткуда, зовущемся печатью Сатаны на стене. Он подбежал к своему Господину, склоняя голову и ещё на ходу хотел задать вопрос, но ему молча ткнули рукой в трон. Сэмми легко и торжественно улыбнулся.</p><p>— Это трон для моего Лорда. Я сам его сделал. Ведь у каждого Лорда должен быть свой трон, где он сможет проводить время. И видите, вы сможете здесь сидеть хоть в родной форме, хоть в человеческой, — он сплёл свои пальцы между собой. — Вам нравится?</p><p>Вроде бы ничего такого, обычный деревянный стул с длинной спинкой, косящий под кресло, но почему-то от его вида становилось беспокойно. Создавалось ощущение, словно произойдёт что-то, что разделит жизнь на «до» и «после», и это будет что-то нехорошее. Бэнди отошёл назад на шаг, делая вид, что хочет получше конструкцию осмотреть. Что такое? Что за чувство? Опять эта неуверенность. Он вздохнул и прикрыл глаза, собирая мысли в кучу, и только после этого вспомнил, что Сэмми ждёт ответа:</p><p>— Неплохо.</p><p>Всего лишь одного слова, сказанного таким сдержанным тоном, хватило, чтобы Лоуренс обрадовался. Он никогда не просил Лорда о многом, ему достаточно было услышать всего короткое одобрение или даже увидеть простой кивок. Он просто был истинно верен тому, кого считал своим Богом. И вот сейчас радости не было предела, на него обратили внимание, и мужчина собрался только разойтись в благодарностях, но тут же эмоции утихли, когда Бэнди кинул на него обычный сухой взгляд, и пошёл к своему новому месту, по пути неспешно сказав:</p><p>— Долго ты ещё собираешься возиться с приготовлениями? Я же сказал, что обряд должен быть проведён как можно скорее.</p><p>— Мой Лорд, всё почти готово. Остался только последний элемент, и на него мне нужно ваше разрешение. Если хотите, я могу пойти за ним прямо сейчас, а затем мы сможем сразу же провести все нужные процедуры.</p><p>Пока Сэмми говорил, Бэнди ходил вокруг своего стула, ощупывал тот рукой в перчатке на наличие неровностей, но работа была выполнена на совесть, действительно, никаких сучков, только гладкая и отполированная древесина, разве что спинка сделана из сбитых друг на друга досок, что могло принести неудобства. Закончив осмотр ровно тогда, когда его пророк замолчал, Бэнди повернулся и сложил руки на груди, медленно ступая к нему:</p><p>— Я тебе и так сказал, что согласен на обряд. Какое ещё разрешение тебе нужно? Делай, что хочешь, только проведи всё как можно скорее. Мне всё равно, что там за элемент.</p><p>— Вы уверены, мой Лорд? — Сэмми осторожно отходил назад, ибо его просто зажимали в угол. — Хорошо, раз вы так говорите, тогда я всё сделаю как можно быстрее. Дайте мне полчаса.</p><p>— Полчаса, — мёртво повторил Бэнди, в упор смотря на его маску, почти прожигая его голову насквозь.</p><p>Лоуренс как можно сильнее вжался в стену и смотрел на своего Лорда, пытаясь понять, что тот хочет сделать. Ему, конечно, было приятно, что Бэнди обращает своё внимание на него, но страх перед неизвестностью всё равно не отпускал. В конце концов, Сэмми по стенке отошёл от него и направился на выполнение задания, даже побежал, в стремлении всё успеть за отведённое время. Он остановился около комнаты, где лежал Борис, бесшумно вошёл и несколько секунд смотрел на бездыханное тело волка.</p><p>***</p><p>Бэнди с важным лицом восседал на троне, закинув ногу на ногу и положив руки на подлокотники. Вокруг копошились искатели, но близко к своему владыке не подходили, а просто ползали по полу, что-то вынюхивая, кто-то из них спал, кто-то рычал между собой. Бэнди к ним сильной симпатии не питал никогда. Эти существа были хороши разве что для поисков, но в бою они толку мало давали, если только толпой, а так они медленные, неповоротливые, да с ним одним даже старик какой-нибудь справится.</p><p>Думая об этом, Бэнди цокнул языком и положил голову на согнутую в локте руку, задирая одну ногу повыше и ставя её пяткой на край сиденья. Но спустя мгновения его мысли переключились на другое: он скоро станет сильнее. Наконец-то, наконец-то этот день настал, осталось потерпеть совсем капельку. И тогда уже можно сосредоточиться на выполнение основной своей миссии — мести. Ох, это должно быть нечто грандиозное. Тот, кто всё отнял, должен страдать. И Сэмми тоже. Уж ему-то Бэнди точно сможет отплатить за всё «хорошее».</p><p>— Сильнейший — тот, кому нечего терять, — тихо пробормотал он, прикрывая глаза. — Мне вот уже нечего. А собственно, надо ли оно мне, то, что можно терять?</p><p>Бэнди фыркнул и тихо вздохнул, хмурясь. Опять путается в своих же чувствах, надо бы уже учиться грамотно всё выражать самому себе. Он притих и стал просто прислушиваться к окружающим звукам, не замечая, как начал засыпать. И уснул же, ненадолго, ибо вскоре его разбудил тихий голос Сэмми, который умилённо улыбался, глядя на Лорда.</p><p>— Не смей, — сразу перебил его Бэнди, видя, что тот уже собрался что-то говорить про спящего дьявола. — Давай, где там твои штуки? Можно начинать?</p><p>— Да-да, конечно, сейчас, мне только нужно всё расставить. Вы пока посидите, отдохните, я всем сам займусь.</p><p>Сэмми начал копаться по углам, выуживая что-то непонятное, затем стал носиться туда и сюда, спеша и иногда теряя нужные вещи по дороге, которые подбирали искатели и неслись вслед за ним, с целью отдать. Следом пришлось чистить от чернил пентаграмму, по которой искатели ползали, и только потом пошёл сам процесс становления всех предметов на нужные места. Бэнди в это время снова ненадолго уснул. Конечно, он не спал вот уже дня три, не до того было, а теперь стресс вроде как отошёл.</p><p>— Всё готово. Лорд, подойдите сюда, — сказал Сэмми, стоя спиной к Бэнди.</p><p>Тот сперва вопросительно промычал, но затем лениво потянулся и зевнул, продемонстрировав длинные белые клыки, почти что как у вампира. И только после этого встал со стула и подошёл к пророку, разминая одно плечо:</p><p>— Всё? Что мне делать?</p><p>Сэмми улыбнулся и развернулся, чтобы начать рассказывать, как и что делать. И в момент, когда он встал к Бэнди лицом, тот заметил в его руках что-то чёрное, в чернилах, что-то, что ещё и смердело ужасно.</p><p>— Боже, Сэмми, что ты притащил? Только не говори, что мне придётся это держать или как-то это вообще трогать, — брезгливо поморщился он, дёргая плечом.</p><p>— Нет, вам трогать это не нужно. Это сердце. Это сердце Бориса. Оно важный элемент ритуала, из-за его чувств к вам, оно даст наибольший эффект.</p><p>Сердце Бориса. Всё. Это было всё, что услышал Бэнди. Дальше в его голове образовалась пустота, резко стало тихо, остался только еле ощутимый звон. Кроме этих двух слов он больше ничего не слышал, он ничего не видел, он стал понимать, что именно сейчас происходит. Глаза его вдруг расширились, а лицо вытянулось в ужасе, в ужасе осознания того, что он мог бы натворить. Перед ним орган его дорогого Бориса. Мёртвого Бориса. Его разрезали, в нём копались, чтобы это найти. Горло начало сдавливать, глаза застилала тёмная пелена, забегали чёрные точки, и Бэнди пошатнулся.</p><p>— Лорд? Что с вами? — обеспокоенно вопросил Сэмми, делая шаг к нему.</p><p>— Не подходи! — выкрикнул он, делая пару резких шагов назад. — Отменяй... Отменяй! Отменяй всё!</p><p>Он начал пятиться назад дальше, пока не запутался в собственном длинном хвосте и не свалился в стоящих неподалёку искателей, которые не успели вовремя убежать. Лоуренс не понимал, в чём дело, он хотел подойти к Лорду, но тот до вновь выставил руку вперёд, говоря этим жестом не приближаться. По щеке его прокатилась чёрная слеза, а сам Бэнди словно начал задыхаться.</p><p>— Не будет никакого ритуала. Сворачивай всё, — наконец сдавленно пробормотал он, тяжело поднимаясь на ноги.</p><p>Бэнди постоял с секунду, затем резко рванул куда-то по коридору, принимая родную форму, встал на четыре лапы и побежал дальше быстрее, зажмурившись и стараясь глубже дышать. Студию он знал достаточно хорошо, ведь жил в ней с самого своего рождения, поэтому даже с закрытыми глазами знал, куда именно сейчас придёт.</p><p>Воздух. Сырой и тяжёлый воздух сразу заполнил лёгкие, стоило ему открыть дверь подвала. Одна единственная лампочка освещала просторное помещение, создавая множество тёмных углов. Бэнди быстро закрыл за собой дверь, а затем встал с четверенек на ноги и широким шагом проследовал к самому дальнему углу, где обвил себя хвостом и крепко зажмурился. Сердце Бориса до сих пор стояло перед глазами. Чувство вины начинало сжирать изнутри, разрывать, сдавливать горло. Даже дышать стало гораздо сложнее, словно Бэнди страдал астмой.</p><p>— Что я наделал? Заигрался в лорда... Чёрт... — он с силой стиснул зубы и обхватил рогатую голову руками.</p><p>Он хотел силы, но не подумал, каким именно путём она может ему достаться. Принять её из тела мёртвого Бориса, которого и так вспороли — невозможно. Он просто не мог. И если сила могла достаться ему только так — Бэнди был согласен всю жизнь оставаться без неё, он готов был отказаться от неё, от мести, от трона, которым его наградил, по сути, один лишь Сэмми. И всё ради одного:</p><p>— Не трогайте Бориса.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>